In a Lost World
by DangerousNami21
Summary: Everything in the world of Twilight Princess is normal. Link goes on living his life but now a new enemy appears. What will happen to Link? Will he be able to stop this new enemy? warnings: little violence and blood towards end, not a yaoi story


**_World: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.**_

_**Warnings:Violence. Blood. Near the end.  
**_

**_

* * *

In a Lost World _**

Ever since the fight with Ganondorf was over, its been really quite but I don't think its because of that. Midna left after the fight, she had her people she needed to protect, so I understand that. No more twili creatures around, just our regular monsters but what concerns me is that they've been disappearing one after another. I've tried to tell the others that something is wrong but they said "it was better off with out those monsters anyway." I don't know why I'm concerned about this but I just am. I didn't want to go to Zelda with this either cause it would only cause more problems for the Princess of Hyrule. Plus she would think the same as the others but whats really getting me is this one question. What is making those things disappear? Its a question that's been in my mind for awhile ever since that day...

**Yesterday Night(Flash Back).... **

I had to go all the way to Hyrule just to get some potions for the town. Now I'm on my way back to Ordon Village. I was riding on Epona like always. I insisted on leaving her behind but it only seemed like she really wanted to go for some reason. I took the long way instead of the short way.

"What's that?!" I whispered. I heard a scream but it wasn't a human screaming, it was a monster. I quickly looked around the huge field. I saw something in the little forest of trees. So I decided to hide Epona somewhere so that what ever got the monster won't get her next. Epona was whimpering softly for some reason. After I hid Epona, I hid myself in a tree to get a better look at what was happening 'cause the screaming never stopped. I saw what was going on down there.

There was a man, his skin was the same as mine. His hair was a light brown in the moon's light. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, that was lose and baggy, and black pants. When the the moon's rays shown on him, he was glowing in the strangest way. You would almost think he was normal at a first glace.

He was doing something to the monster. He put his mouth to the monster's neck and drew blood from it. It seemed like he was drinking the blood. The monster had stopped screaming, he tossed it into the air and it suddenly went up in flames. The only thing that came down was ashes. He stood there looking up into the moon. I thought I saw a smirk on his face showing fangs and some blood trickling down the corner of his mouth.

He lowered his head and I think he saw me. He looked directly into my eyes and caught me with his piercing gaze. He still wore the same smirk but it was more evil. I felt weird, I felt like I was in a trance. I started to hear Epona neighing loudly but I started to feel a little light headed and kinda dizzy. I was trying to fight the hold he had on me.

The wind whipped around him, causing the leaves and trees to stir. Then without any warning he suddenly disappeared. I was about to past out but his hand was on my shoulder. His touch was burning hot and it stung my left shoulder. He was griping it hard. I couldn't move...I couldn't do anything at all.

"Why you shouldn't of seen that," his voice was soft and soothing but at the same time cold and demanding. He whispered those words right into my ear. I couldn't say anything cause the next thing I knew everything went black and sideways. My world started to fade away slowly with Epona neighing very loud and galloping towards me. I felt myself falling but I never hit the ground.

When I awoke I was back in my bed and morning had already broke out. I slowly sat up and I realized that someone had already undressed me, my regular clothes weren't on. I don't remember anything and I don't even know how I got to my house.

**(End of Flash Back)**

And that's how I ended up here, of course its night now. I had spent the evening with the children of the village and helping Ilia with Epona. My memory had recovered this afternoon and left me dizzy. Everyone got worried and suggested I stay in bed for the rest of the day but I told them otherwise.

Right now, I'm lying underneath a tree in the huge field looking at the stars. Its one of my favorite things to do. I got up and dusted myself off but that's when I heard someone or something near by. I quickly drew my sword and stood there in my fighting stance waiting for it to come out.

Then it turned out to be a rabbit. I put my sword back into its hilt. I've been jumpy for the whole day. I have this feeling that something is gonna come out at me and attack me. I slowly walked back to my house. I felt this piercing gaze boring into the back of my neck but decided to ignore it for now. I slowly made my way back home but I never felt the eyes leave me once. That night I had a nightmare.

_ He was there, I was standing in the middle of the field surrounded by nothing but darkness. He was standing in the moonlight, he wore a smile on his face. I couldn't move or do anything. Then, his smile turned into a sadistic smirk. _

_Then he said,"Your going to die." I couldn't talk but he kept on talking."You shouldn't have been so nosy. It'll cost you your life." I was on my knees. His voice stung my ears. I wanted to cry out for help but no sound came out. "I will break you and watch you suffer. Then I'll devour you." Then he disappeared. I couldn't move at all with all the pain I was in. I sunk into a black despair with this horrible aching pain. I don't know how long it lasted but I was certain it lasted for a while._

I woke up in a cold sweat surrounded by everyone from my village and also Renado, Luda, and Telma. They all had sad faces on. I was in Telma's bar in Hyrule castle.

"Link!" shouted Ilia. She swung her arms around me and caught me in a tight embrace.

"Ilia that's enough he has to rest," said Bo. She let me go her eyes were red and puffy. Telma and Luda led her on the other side of the curtain.

"Link, we're all glade you're okay," said Collin.

"Yeah!" said Talo, Malo, and Beth. They all gave me their bright smiles and went off with Ilia.

"What happen?" I asked with my hoarse voice.

"Well about 4 days ago the kids found you on the floor screaming and shouting in your sleep. We took you to Renado thinking he was able to help you but then he said he couldn't. Then he said that a certain doctor in Hyrule was able to help. Sure enough he came though. You stopped screaming and shouting and you were just sleeping," he explained.

"I was sleeping the whole time," I said. I was shocked it only felt like a the next day but 4 days had past.

"We are all glade you're all right," said Rusl.

"Well now that you're all right some of us are going to head back right now," said Bo. They left it was only me, Renado, and Telma.

"Link I'm so happy you're all right," said Ilia. She was standing on the end of the bed. The kids waved good-bye. I was exhausted I put my head back on the pillow and just stared at the ceiling.

"They were all so worried about you," said Telma she was leaning against the wall, I turned my head.

"They all really care about you and that Princess Zelda too," she continued.

"She was here."

"Just yesterday."

"The doctor said you should stay here for about another day or two," said Renado," Telma we need to talk."

"We'll leave you to rest, hon," said Telma. Then they left behind the curtain. I just lied there looking up at the ceiling. Then without any warnings a fierce pain shot through my body. I clutched my sides and tears came trickling down my face. I heard his voice inside my head.

_"You look so beautiful when your in pain."_

"Stop!" I screamed. Telma and Renado burst through the curtain with concerned looks. It felt like hours or days had past until he finally released me but it was only a couple of seconds. I collapsed on the bed like a rag doll. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dark abyss.

_I was back in the big dark field. The moonlight shone on me, it was the only light there. Everything else was pitch black. I heard his voice but I didn't see him._

_"How about you come to the field without telling anyone where you are going?" He said in his cold icy voice. His words stung my ears. Then pain rung through out my body again. I was on my knees and hands. The pain was unbearable. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. Everything hurt and his voice only made it worse. I held my head and screamed loud. _

_"I love your screams of pain. Its like beautiful music." I felt his wicked smile bore into my back. I turned around and there he was. Moving made the pain worse. I screamed again. He was enjoying all of it. He came in front of me and stared into my eyes. His face was serious, his eyes held me. Then all the pain stopped but his voice was seductive and luring me in. _

_"Will you come to the field?" he asked. _

_"Yes," I responded. I felt like I was in a trance. Then it was broken by that wicked smile of his. I was on my knees again. I gave out another scream. I could tell he was enjoying this because of the look in his eyes. Then I collapsed and everything went dark. _

I was back in the bar. The pain was all gone. I lied there for awhile until I heard voices. I slowly made my way out of bed and followed the voices. The Group and Renado were chatting with serious looks on there faces.

"Telma," I called.

"You're awake already," she was sitting between Renado and Rusl.

"How long was I asleep for?" They all stared at me with concerned looks.

"After the screaming you slept for another day." I was surprised. My stomach gave out a huge growl and my head was spinning, I collapsed on my knees. Telma and Shad helped me get up.

"Come on lets get you some food before you pass out," said Shad. They set me down on a table away from The Group.

"I guess after not eating for about 5 days this is what happens," I said. Shad was sitting across from me.

"Link, Telma called us to do some investigating on all this. We have found out some interesting things. It seems like there is no other way to explain this logically but you are being hunted by a vampire."

"A vampire?"

"Yes. A powerful one. Ever since this happened the days have been dark and gloomy. And to top it all off the Princess has just gone missing. Her royal guards have been looking for her and on their search they found a body of a little girl. She was drained of her blood."

"Zelda! Someone is dead!" I stood up and caused the chair to fall. My head was spinning again. Shad rushed to my side. He got the chair and made me sit back down. Telma placed a plate of food in font of me.

"Eat first then you can do whatever," she said," Come on Shad. We still have more to talk about." She wasn't looking so well. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was looking a little pale. I stared at my food. What am I suppose to do now? My mind was too weak to think properly. I started to eat my food slowly, then I practically attacked it like an animal. Once I ate my whole plate I chugged down the milk that was placed on the side. I was feeling much better and I finally knew what to do. I went over to the others.

"Telma where-" I stopped at mid sentence. She was sleeping.

"She hasn't slept well for days," said Shad.

"What do you need?" asked Renado.

"My clothes and weapons._"_ I saw my stuff in the corner. My clothes were folded neatly on a chair, my weapons were scattered on the floor, and my sword and shield were propped up against the wall. I went to the restroom to clean up myself a little and change my clothes.

Once I got back the room fell silent again. I started to put my weapons in their places. Once everything was where it belonged. I slung my sword and shield over my shoulder. Everyone stared at me and the atmosphere got tense.

"Where are you going?" asked Shad. He stared at with concerned eyes. Everyone got up.

"I'm going to do what I should've done before," I said. I felt different. I didn't feel his presence around me or inside of my head. I felt strong and like myself.

"You're not going alone," said Ashei. She was in her armor and looked as if she was prepared for battle.

"We're going with you," said Auru. They all looked determined and concerned at the same time. I turned my back on them and said something so horrible I couldn't believe I said.

"No! You'll only hold me back!" I shouted. I headed for the door and heard the shuffling of chairs.

"You're falling into his trap!" shouted Shad . I heard his steps come closer but he never got to me. I never turned around.

"Let him be," said Rusl," He needs to find himself again. Ever since those events he has never truly been the same." I stopped when I heard his words. I felt my chest tighten and for the first time I felt alone and like I needed someone. Who was ever there before was gone now. I can't reverse time no matter how much times I wish I can.

I pushed those feeling out of me and headed for the door. I kept going forward because I didn't want anyone hurt. I didn't want anyone to die. I don't want to feel helpless like I can't do anything. I hate that feeling.

I knew where to go. I headed for the gate. Once I was there I looked around for my horse. I didn't see her so I kept on going. It was dark once I got there. Just like my dream but the circumstances are different. I stood where I stood in my dream and I drew my sword.

There was a fierce wind that whipped around me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, there he was a couple of feet away from me. He had her in his arms.

"Let her go!" I wasn't scared like I thought I would be. I was almost like my old self but this time things where different. He had on an innocent smile as if he had done nothing wrong.

"No," he said. His voice was soothing and aluring. I wanted to give up and let him have his way but I pushed that out of my head and focused on what was happening.

"I said let her go!" This time he brought his red lips to her neck and he showed his fangs. I knew what I had to do. I dropped my sword and sheild. I hung my head in defeat.

"I'll do whatever you want just please let her go." Defeat was in my voice. I felt helpless. I looked up and in a blink of an eye he was gone and Zelda was nowhere in sight. Just as fast as he was gone, he was there but this time he was only a foot away from me.

"Now I want you to dispose of all of your other weapons." He had on that same smirk from when I first saw him. I did as I was told. He disappeared and felt his cold arm hug me closer to him. I kicked and struggled against him. He had his hand on my neck and he tilted it back so I could see into his eyes. He held my jaw in place and I winced at the pain.

"Now, now behave or else," his voice was soothing and his eyes were inviting. I slumped against him. I felt so powerless. I didn't want to fight back any more. So I gave in.

"They say a Hero's blood is very tasty and delicious," he said with his cold icy voice. I felt his lips on my neck and his fangs sink into my skin. I felt a sharp pain emit from where he pierced me with his fangs. The pain was being slowly washed away. My mind felt clouded and I let the darkness take me. I felt my breath come out in short rapid breaths. I clutched his arm that was holding my chin. He didn't seem to care. I felt weak and light-headed.

"S...to...pp." It came out between breaths. I felt him take his lips away from my neck. I fell to the floor and he only looked at me with his cold icy eyes. His smile grew into a smirk. I was going to pass out but I felt a surge of power go through me. I got my sword and pointed it at his neck. He was about to do something but I quickly moved my sword. He stood there bloody with no head. I turned around and saw the Group run towards me. I looked at my hands and I was glowing a golden color. I dropped my sword and my world went black. I remember I fell to the ground and I heard my name being called.


End file.
